1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a fan control method. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device using one of a first temperature-controlled rotation speed table and a second temperature-controlled rotation speed table to adjust a fan rotation speed, and a fan control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, computer systems have become one of most important hardware bases of the modern information society. Moreover, a computation speed of the computer system is continuously enhanced to deal with a huge amount of data required to be processed and shorten a data processing time. However, as the computation speed of the computer system is enhanced, heat generated by various circuits (especially a central processing unit (CPU) in the computer system becomes higher. Therefore, to ensure a stable and continuous operation of the computer system, a fan has to be installed in the computer system to control a system temperature within a safe range.
According to an existing fan control method, a fan rotation speed is generally controlled according to the system temperature. However, when the system temperature is not changed, the existing fan control method cannot control the fan rotation speed according to a variation of surrounding environment of the computer system. For example, young people often spend a long time to play computer games, and noisy game music is output by a speaker during the game playing process. However, according to the existing fan control method, the fan rotation speed is adjusted only when the system temperature of the computer system is increased to a threshold. If the computer system can suitably adjust the fan rotation speed at an initial stage when the speaker plays the music, it avails improving system performance and preventing system overheat in advance.